Oliver Rorke
by RapedAtMidnight
Summary: Picking up after the events of Call of Duty Ghosts, Rorke brainwashes Logan Walker. Logan is declared MIA while he lives the life of "Oliver Rorke." Will Hesh bring Logan back to his senses or will he be killed by the hand of his own brother? I do not own any characters of Infinity Ward's videogame: Call of Duty Ghosts. I only own Arcane Three (Ezekiel, Genesis, Exodus and Titus.)
1. Prologue

C. D. Gonzales

**Call of Duty: Ghosts **(A Fan-Fiction)

**Prologue: The Ghost Killer**

Hesh and Logan lay against the rock tired, sore, and exhausted. Logan's gaze fixes upon the retreating Federation fleet in the distance as Hesh began to lose consciousness. Logan's senses are dull after the pain he has endured. He does not hear the footsteps approaching him until they are very close, he looks to his right only to see Rorke just before he is kicked in the face, turning his head the opposite direction. The sound of the impact snapped Hesh back into reality, still unable to move. Logan's eyes water as his vision is blurs, he reacts desperately grabbing his combat knife and swinging it at Rorke. Rorke catches Logan's arm, twisting it upside down then slamming his elbow down to Logan's. Rorke then threw a straight punch with his right hand that reached over Logan's arm, he hit Logan directly in the nose. Blood instantly began to run down his nose, over his mouth. Rorke stood up and walked in front of Hesh and Logan.

"Look at what you did" Rorke said in anger, while holding the gunshot wound to his abdomen. Logan could've sworn he shot him in the chest, close to the heart. Hesh leaned forward, reaching for something that Logan could not see. Rorke seen Hesh's attempt to grab a stone between him and Hesh. Then kicked Hesh square in the face, knocking Hesh from a sitting position, to flat on his back. He looked at Logan, breathing heavily and said: "You're good" as he pointed. He took a step closer to Logan and kneeled down on one knee. "You'd have been a hell of a Ghost, but that's not gonna happen." He assured. Rorke leaned forward swiftly, a smirk plastered on his face in response to Logan's helplessness. "There ain't gonna be any Ghosts… We're gonna destroy 'em together." He said as he leaned back. Rorke looked down at Logan's leg and grabbed it, lifted it up and turned Logan's limp body around. Logan turned over on his belly as Rorke was dragging him away. Logan reached for Hesh who had regained consciousness by this time.

"Logan…" Hesh weakly called out for his younger brother. Logan, now a few more feet away. "Logan!" Hesh called out again, stronger this time. Letting emotion cover his voice. Hesh turned over on his stomach and started to crawl, but he could not catch up to Rorke. "LOGAN!" He yelled with panic. Rorke dropped Logan's leg and took a couple steps away, bent down and picked up a large rock. He walked back over to Logan and raised the rock above his head. Hesh said nothing, what would he say? Stop? Rorke then slammed the rock to the back of Logan's head. Knocking Logan out. Rorke dropped the rock and looked up at Hesh. "I'm gonna kill you Rorke!" Hesh said loudly.

"Oh yeah?" Rorke returned, he stood up and started walking towards Hesh. He bent down on one knee and punched Hesh right in the face, then punched him again. "Maybe you will, but that's not gonna stop Logan from killing his own brother." Rorke countered with a twisted smile. He punched Hesh again for the third and final time. Rorke walked over to Logan, who was still unconscious and continued dragging him. Rorke used Logan's radio to call in a Federation helicopter. Almost half an hour went by before the helicopter showed up. The helicopter landed and Federation soldiers carried Logan on board. The aircraft had gotten wheels off the ground and began to fly away. Logan woke up and frantically looked around. His eyes locked onto Rorke, somehow the man looked familiar.

"Who are you!?" Logan asked loudly.

"You don't remember me?" Rorke asked.

"No?"

"We found you in the water, I'm surprised you even survived that blast on the train."

"What train?"

"You really don't remember anything?" Rorke asked surprised. Logan said nothing. "Do you know you're name?"

"No." Logan answered. Rorke seized this opportunity, not expecting this outcome.

"You must have suffered amnesia from that blow to the head." Logan stayed silent. "You're name is Oliver Rorke… You're my brother." Rorke said with a friendly smile.


	2. Chapter One

C. D. Gonzales

**Call of Duty: Ghosts **(A Fan-Fiction)

**Chapter One: Marine Counter-Federation Force**

One Year Later…

June 17, 2027

"Exodus, Titus… tighten up, we're moving along the ravine." I spoke quietly through the comms.

"Roger that, fast-moving your way now, 3-1" Exodus replied. I looked up to the sun that was shining brightly on the tops of the amazon trees I was under, emitting shade on all of my surroundings. It was never quite in a place like this, birds were always chirping, bugs always buzzing and monkeys always… well monkeying around of course. It's been a year since the Federation's Naval Fleet had been crippled. My team is on a covert operation to infiltrate a Federation compound and retrieve Intel from our undercover informant "Torch." The Intel is an encrypted file on the Federation's leader whereabouts and known contacts. If we get the Intel, it will lead us right to Rorke. We end Rorke, we end the war.

"Ezekiel?" A friendly voice behind me asked.

"What is it, Genesis?" I answered.

"You think we're expendable?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked Genesis straight in his Hazel eyes.

"What kind of question is that, Marine?"

"Apparently, an unnecessary one, sir" Genesis answered with a touch of shame.

"No Marine is expandable Dimitri, especially one in the CFF" I assured without showing sympathy, a commanding officer in the Marine Corps is never supposed to show sympathy. Genesis was Dimitri's codename. Genesis said nothing. I turned around and started walking again, "Now let's go, long day ahead." We continued walking through the amazon with our suppressed weapons four a couple minutes now, I noticed Exodus Titus hadn't caught up yet. "Where are 3-3?" I asked through the comms. There was no answer. "Genesis, hold position" Genesis and I stopped walking and aimed our rifles, we carefully observed our surroundings, scanning the environment. "Exodus, where are you?" I asked through the comms again. Then looked to Genesis, "Let's go" I said.

"After you" He returned. Genesis and I started running back from where we were walking away from.

"Exodus? Titus? Come in dammit!" I yelled through the comms. I continued running while waiting for my comrades to answer.

"Ezekiel…" Exodus whispered through the comms, "Shut up." He made me come to a complete stop. I cupped the earpiece to get a better audio output. "Enemy patrol, at least 10 plus tangos right on top of us." His whispers got louder.

Third POV

Exodus looked at Titus in worry, they were both laying on the ground Guile suits, unable to move. Federation soldiers were walking past them, an unexpected patrol.

"Exodus? Titus? Come in dammit!" Ezekiel yelled through the comms. Exodus slowly reached for the talk button, he pressed it, "Ezekiel…" Exodus whispered through the comms, "Shut up." He stayed silent for a second to make sure the enemy did not hear him. "Enemy patrol, at least 10 plus tangos right on top of us." Exodus continued to look around using only his eyes, his sight narrowed in on a dog. "Shit" he whispered to himself. He looked to Titus who had locked eyes with Exodus, then he looked at the dog and back to Titus. Titus go the hint, he looked to the dog and suddenly, his body grew tense.

Titus thought to himself _"God-dammit" _as he pulled out his knife. Titus could see what Exodus could not: The dog's handler was also lagging behind the group. He waited for the dog to get closer before acting. The dog slowed to a stop to the right of Titus, Exodus was a few feet farther up the trail that the patrol was walking through. The dog lowered his head and sniffed the ground, slowly walking towards Titus, who was just two feet away. He looked to the handler just in time to see his head jerk to the right, he could hear the sound of the bullet ripping through his skull and emerging from the other side. The body collapsed lifelessly to the ground. This caught the dog's attention, but before the animal could make a noise. Titus grabbed it by the snout with his left hand and lifted his head up, revealing the animal's neck. Thrusting his Kubara into the dog's neck, blood poured down onto Titus' hand. Titus pulled the animal down to the ground and rolled over on the carcass, concealing his body. Exodus seen the whole thing happen, he rolled over on his belly and looked to the enemy patrol in the distance. Exodus pressed the talk button on his comms.

"Ezekiel, if you can, drop the Tangos from the back to the front." Exodus suggested.

First POV

"Nice shot Genesis," I praised while watching the body collapse. I aimed my SA-805 down range at the patrolling soldiers at least 20 feet away from the soldier Genesis had killed. All clear. A couple seconds of silence went by before I heard Exodus on my comms.

"Ezekiel, if you can, drop the Tangos from the back to the front." Exodus suggested.

"You head him Genesis, aim for the soldier at the back, I'll hit the next. On my mark." I commanded as I aimed my ACOG scope at the man's head. "Three, two, one, mark." I pulled the trigger slowly and felt the recoil of my rifle. It hurts, but the pain is bearable. The two bodies dropped almost at the exact same time. The rest of the men must have heard the impact because they all looked behind them and raised their rifles. I seen Exodus and Titus rise from the ground and open fire on the enemy. Genesis and I also open fired, ambushing the enemy. Once all the suppressed gunfire had stopped and men had been dropped. I heard an _"all clear_ from, Exodus.

"Roger that" I added, "Now get over here, no time to hide the bodies." Exodus and Titus ran over to our position.

"We got lucky on that one!" Titus exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"The only kind of luck Marines have is bad luck, the rest is skill, Titus" I countered. "Come on, we're behind schedule." The four of us jogged down along the Ravine towards the Federation compound, after minutes of jogging and walking, we finally came upon a ridge that looked over the compound. I scanned the area thoroughly.

"What's the plan Captain?" Titus asked. I turned around and pointed at Exodus and Titus.

"Since you two are already in your Guile suits, post up here and provide overwatch. Genesis and I will infiltrate the compound and meet up with the contact." I informed my men as I dropped the magazine from my rifle and inserted a new one.

"Rog'" Exodus said. "We got your backs." I nodded and looked at Genesis.

"Let's go." I commanded gruffly.


	3. Chapter Two

C. D. Gonzales

**Call of Duty: Ghosts **(A Fan-Fiction)

**Chapter Two: Infiltration**

1800 Hours

"Let's go." I commanded gruffly. I pulled my pack off of my back and placed it on the ground in front of me, opened it and pulled out my SPIE Rig. "We're rappelling, lieutenant." I walked over to a tree that was hanging over the ridge and clipped the rope around it. Then harnessed the other end of the rope to my gear.

"Why don't we just use the NANO gloves?" Genesis questioned.

"Can't do that, it takes too much time. Hook up Dimitri." I waited for him to hook up, before acting. "Try not to get our ropes tangled." He nodded back to me. I faced my back towards the cliff and leaned back while using my gloved right hand to squeeze the rope, keeping me from moving. I jumped down and planted my feet on the cliff and squeezed my hand at the same time. Genesis did the same and stopped right next to me. I pushed away from the cliff and let the rope slide through my hands. Once I started coming back to the cliff, I squeezed the rope and stopped descending. Then repeated the process, keeping at least 10 meters between each jump. I hit the ground and unhooked myself, then waited for Genesis to unhook himself before speaking: "Exodus, we're all clear, unhook the rigs and drop them down."

"Roger that 3-1, SPIE rigs coming down." Exodus replied through the comms. I looked up just in time to see the ropes beginning to fall-moved out of the way and waited for the end to hit the ground. Once it did, I rolled it up and stuffed it back in my pack, then looked to Genesis to see he had already done the process. After motioning for him to follow me, we made our way towards the compound. It was big, it was only two stories, but big. We continued running until we reached the wall of the building.

"What's the plan?" Genesis asked.

"We're going to the top." I answered, "Activate your NANO gloves." Bringing my hand close to my face, I pressed a button on the back of my hand, and did the same with my other glove. Suddenly, the gloves whirred and cleansed tighter around my hands. It was a weird feeling, I still hadn't gotten used to it. NANO gloves were next-level technology gloves that allowed men to climb up almost any surface. They were invented and perfected by an Admiral by the name of Briggs, he was a genius. J-SOC Agents Mason and Harper were the first to test them. The gloves were a huge success. "Stay away from the windows." I placed my hands on the wall and started climbing up, piece of cake. I kept crawling up the wall in a "Spiderman" sort of way. Nearing the top, I began to slow down and peered over the top to see the roof, no guards. I pulled my self over and switched my NANO gloves off. Genesis rolled over on the roof, breaking just a little bit of sweat. "Look for an opening somewhere, like an open window on the second floor."

"Okay, I don't think I saw any on the way up." Genesis stated.

"Then check the other sides." I jogged with light feet to keep my footsteps silent over to the far wall. "3-3, are we in the clear?" I asked to Exodus over the comms.

"Yes sir, keep doing what you're doing." He replied. After reaching the edge of the far side of the building, I looked down to see that a window was open, then pressed the talk button on my comms and spoke with a quiet voice.

"3-2, get over here, I got a window." After keeping my eyes on the window for a few seconds, I felt Genesis' hand on my shoulder.

"I can go first, boss." He said while beginning to climb down, he pulled out his pistol and let his Sniper rifle dangled on its sling behind him. Holding on to the top, with one hand, and aiming through the window with the other. He climbed into the building before giving me a _"Clear" _through the comms. I began to climb down, copying Genesis' movements and entered the building. We both crouched down aiming our pistols at the doorway while moving slowly towards a concealed position behind a desk. Abruptly, a sound rebounded throughout the compound, I could tell it echoed outside as well. My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach turned. I could feel my heartbeat through my fingertips. I felt sick. My shoulders turned to stone, and I froze in position. It was a siren.

"3-3, what the hell is going on!?" I yelled through the comms.

"It's not you Captain, I have eyes on a four-man team with a dog, potential friendlies. They're breaching the side of the building now." Exodus answered.

"Are they Ghosts?" Genesis asked.

"Could be, get to that informant guys."

"Copy, no hostile leaves the compound." I informed.

"Rog'" I glanced at Genesis

"Let's hope they're Ghosts." I said while walking towards the doorway. Without a hint, an explosion sounded and the building shook a little, like a minor earthquake. "Must be the Ghosts breaching the wall," I said while looking out the doorway, down the hall, there was soldiers who had just turned the corner with their backs to me, I lost sight of them as they proceeded down a different hallway. I looked the other way and saw no one. "Stay right on my ass lieutenant!' I ran out the doorway and down the hall, not planning where I was going. I stopped at a corner and looked, all clear. Without warning, a series of explosions began. One after another, for at least a couple seconds. My earpiece on my comms activated and I heard gunfire and explosions in the back ground.

"Heavy gunfire out here guys, you're caught in the crossfire! Potential Ghost team is leading a small army of Rangers to the compound, you're running out of time!" Exodus yelled through the comms.

"What channel did the contact say he would be on?" I asked to Genesis.

"Channel three." After switching my comms channel I spoke:

"Torch, come in Torch." I then heard a deep voice in my earpiece.

"I'm in a closet marked A-2, get over here now." The voice replied.

I looked around and seen there wasn't a door that read "A-2" anywhere. I ran down the hall way some more, still no closet. I rounded a corner and continued running, so did Federation troops.

"Shit! Open fire Dimitri!" I yelled, we got our shots off first, hitting the enemy like a wall of brass. Three men hit the ground, while the other three took cover behind the walls. I scanned the hallway for a way to get away while Genesis suppressed the enemy, when suddenly, my eyes came upon a door to my left. I ran out the door and slammed my shoulder into it, it flung open. "In here!" I yelled. Genesis sidestepped inside while firing his pistol. He reloaded his pistol and switched to his rifle, leaning out the door way firing at the enemy. I turned around and a silhouette of a man with a window shining behind him. I aimed my pistol at his head, he held his hands up. Gunfire filled our ears, it was loud and kind of hurt "Captain Gonzales!?" He yelled in question.

"Yeah! That's me!" I assumed he was Torch, "Do you have the DSM!?"

"Affirmative!" He yelled back as he pulled a device out of his pack. It was about as big as a DVD case and thicker than your average novel. I looked to the shadows on my right and seen a man emerge from the darkness.

"That's Grim! He's with me!" Torch yelled again.

"I don't know if I can hold them off boss!" Genesis yelled. I switched my channel back.

"Exodus!? We got the Intel, do you have visual on four men in a small room!?" Yelling through the comms, I waited for Exodus to reply."

"Yes sir, I see you!"

"Okay, you and Titus cover our escape! We're going through the window!"

"Copy!" Exodus fired a couple rounds, "I made contact with those operatives… they're Ghosts and they want Torch! If you made contact with Grim they want him too!"

"10-4 Exodus! Watch our backs!" I looked back to the two men, "You guys are coming with us! There's a Ghost team who wants you!" My throat hurt from yelling so much. I moved around Torch and shot out the glass. "Jump!" I commanded. Torch jumped out of the window first, then Grim followed. "Dimitri! Let's go!" Dimitri stopped firing and turned to me.

"Where!?" He yelled.

"Out the window numb nuts! Move your ass!" He ran and jumped at the window, I followed. I looked down while falling, the impact of the fall was painful. I looked up just in time to see Exodus and Titus fire their weapons through the window we had jumped out of. It was hard to see them while they had their guile suits on. "3-3! Where do we meet the Ghosts!?" I asked. "Make your way back to us! That's where the Ghosts are headed!"

"RPG!" Titus screamed in the background. There was a whistling sound, I looked to my right to see what it was. The whistling stopped and all that was heard was a loud _Boom _that knocked me off my feet. I heard someone screaming in pain and looked around and seen that Genesis' face was burnt. He was letting curse words flee from his mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Oww!" He screamed in agony. Torch and Grim were already on their feet, they pulled Genesis up and looked around for a place to take cover. I got up and told them to follow me as I ran to the ridge Genesis and I had rappelled from.

"Exodus, drop some lines down to us!" We're coming up. After a minute of waiting and firing back at the enemy, two ropes were dropped down. I told Torch and Grim to climb the ropes, they both jumped up and started climbing. "Genesis! Can you climb!?" I yelled interrogatively. He nodded while holding his face, "Then do it! Use your NANO gloves!" I turned mine on and started climbing. "3-3, we're coming up! Give us some suppressive fire. While climbing, I looked down and seen Genesis was doing fine, then looked back up and seen Torch and Grim get to the top.

"Fuuuuuuck! Captaaaain!" Genesis yelled in panic. I looked down and seen Genesis holding on to the cliff with one hand.

"Dimitri! Grab the rope!". Bullets penetrated the wall of soil around us, I had to shield my eyes. I looked back down and seen he was reaching for the rope. After moments of reaching he finally grabbed it with both hands. "Now hold on!" I pressed the talk button on my comms while using all my strength to keep me on the cliff with my right hand. "Exodus! Titus! Pull the ropes up!" Reaching for the rope to my right, I grabbed it with both hands and held on, they were pulling us up. Finally we reached the top. The Ghosts were already here.

"Jesus Genesis! Your face!" Titus exclaimed amidst the gunfire and siren at the compound down below. I stood up and looked to the Ghosts, one of them walked forward to me.

"Thanks for getting our guys outta there! We thought they were dead!" He yelled, "I'm Captain Thomas Merrick, leader of Ghost-Six!" I replied with:

"Captain Antonio Gonzales, codename: 'Ezekiel' Arcane-Three leader!"

"Good luck, Marine!" Merrick said as he and his men ran off into the amazon forest. I kept my eyes on them until they had were no longer visible through the plants and trees.

"We got to get out of here boys!" I exclaimed to my men, "Get Genesis on his feet and let's get out of here!"


End file.
